supernaturalfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sam Winchester
Sam Winchester urodził się 2 maja 1983 roku, jako syn Johna i Mary Winchester. Ma starszego o 4 lata brata Deana, który wyniósł go z pożaru w którym zginęła jego matka gdy Sam miał 6 miesięcy. Po tym wydarzeniu, bracia wraz z ojcem wyjechali z Lawrence. John poprzysiągł pomścić śmierć Mary. W poszukiwaniu tego, co ją zabiło, podróżowali po całym kraju. Kiedy ojciec wyruszał na polowanie, mały Sam pozostawał pod opieką Deana. Dzieciństwo Sama zdecydowanie różniło się od dzieciństwa jego rówieśników. Ciągłe przeprowadzki, zmiany szkoły, pomieszkiwanie w tanich, przydrożnych motelach. Brak możliwości nawiązania przyjaźni czy bliższych relacji z kimkolwiek, poza bratem, dawały się Samowi we znaki. Postanowił, że w żadnym wypadku nie chce prowadzić dłużej koczowniczego trybu życia. Postanowił studiować prawo na Uniwersytecie Stanford i wieść normalne, spokojne życie. Opuścił Johna i Deana, postanowił iść własną drogą i więcej nie wracać, do tego, co było. Miał żal do ojca, że ten nie zajmował się synami jak należy, nie spędzał z nimi więcej czasu. Wspomina, że kiedy miał 9 lat, powiedział, że boi się potwora w szafie. Słysząc te słowa, John dał mu broń. Kiedy Sam miał 22 lata i przygotowywał się do egzaminów na prawo, w jego życiu ponownie pojawił się Dean. Przyszedł w środku nocy do mieszkania brata, które ten zajmował ze swoją dziewczyną, Jessicą Moore i oświadczył, że muszą odszukać Johna, który kilka dni wcześniej wyjechał na polowanie, a teraz nie ma z nim żadnego kontaktu. Sam zgodził się pojechać z bratem pod warunkiem, że w poniedziałek będzie z powrotem na miejscu, aby móc przystąpić do egzaminu na wymarzone studia. Dean zgadza się i kiedy po załatwieniu sprawy Constance Welsh w miasteczku Jericho odwozi Sama do domu, ten znajduje Jessicę płonącą na suficie ich sypialni. Po tym wydarzeniu postanawia jechać z bratem dalej, odnaleźć Johna i dopaść to, co zabiło jego dziewczynę i matkę. Sam od najmłodszych lat był wychowywany przez Johna na łowcę. Szkolił się w walce wręcz, używaniu różnych rodzajów broni. Wyjątkowo nie lubił strzelania z łuku, nigdy też nie wiązał swojej przyszłości z profesją łowcy. W zespole Winchesterów, to Sam jest „mózgiem”. Jest bardzo inteligentny, posiada także rozległą wiedzę z różnych dziedzin. Nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojego laptopa marki Dell, a na telefony zawsze wybiera rozbudowane, wielofunkcyjne smartfony, jak Treo czy Blackberry. Podróżując z Deanem po całym kraju mieszka w przydrożnych motelach, utrzymując się między innymi z gry w bilard. Spokojny i opanowany jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Ma wyrzuty sumienia, uważa, że całe zło, które dzieje się wokół, jest jego winą. Obwinia się także za śmierć Mary i Jessici. Chociaż miał ogromny żal do ojca i zawsze mu się przeciwstawiał, po śmierci Johna starał się robić wszystko, aby ten mógł być z niego dumny. Niedługo po śmierci Jessici, 22-letni Sam odkrył w sobie pewne nietypowe zdolności. Sny, potem także bardzo realistyczne wizje na jawie, w których widział śmierć różnych, zupełnie obcych sobie ludzi. Bracia podejrzewali, że ma to jakiś związek z demonem, którego ścigają, szybko jednak okazało się, że wizje nasilają się, kiedy Sam zbliża się do takich jak on – młodych ludzi, którzy w wieku 6 miesięcy stracili matki. Stojący za całą sprawą demon Azazel mówi braciom, że takich dzieci jak Sam jest więcej i ma wobec nich pewne plany. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się także, że Sam jest w stanie za pomocą siły woli odsyłać demony do piekła. Rozwijanie tej umiejętności wymagało jednak picia krwi demonów, czego nie chciał zaakceptować jego starszy brat. Sam został wybrany przez demona do poprowadzenia Armii Piekieł. Zamordowany przez Jake’a w opuszczonym, nawiedzonym miasteczku w Południowej Dakocie, przywrócony do życia za sprawą paktu, jaki Dean zawarł z demonem z rozdroża, oddając za brata własną duszę. Nie chcąc dopuścić do zstąpienia Lucyfera na ziemię zabija demona Lilith, czym łamie ostatnią pieczęć. Wybrane naczynie Lucyfera, uznany za jedynego, który jest w stanie rozpocząć Apokalipsę i odegrać jedną z ról w walce między Lucyferem, a jego bratem – Michałem. Wyciągnięty z piekła przed demona Crowleya, po roku odzyskuje duszę za sprawą Śmierci – jednego z czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Po tym, jak Castiel niszczy ścianę postawioną w jego umyślę przez Śmierć, Sama dręczą halucynacje z czasu pobytu w piekle. Aktorzy * Jared Padalecki – Sam (wszystkie odcinki) * Alex Ferris – młody Sam (01x18 Something Wicked) * Colin Ford – młody Sam (03x08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, 04x13 After School Special, 04x21 When the Levee Breaks, 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon, 7x03 The Girl Next Door) Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Supernatural Wiki Kategoria:Postacie